


Asserting Dominance

by kinky_fucker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Cages, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Oral, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, technically rape because the male lion isn't having fun, the lion kind, zookeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_fucker/pseuds/kinky_fucker
Summary: Patrick, a zookeeper, has snuck into the lion enclosure in the dead of night armed with; rope, a gag, a cock cage, and a whole lot of lust.What could he be up to?
Relationships: original male character/female lion, original male character/male lion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Asserting Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind while horny. 
> 
> Bestiality is not something I condone irl and entering a lion's cage will probably end poorly if you tried it.
> 
> That said, enjoy!

He entered the enclosure silently. The cool night air made his face flush but it couldn’t quell the fire that resided in his loins. Sleeping lions, a pride fourteen strong, were huddled in the centre. A little away from the huddle, the lone male lion was lying on an elevated rock. Earlier that evening, Patrick had slipped sleeping pills into the male’s dinner, hand feeding him so as to make sure he got the dose. 

He crept up behind the large male and was quick to tie him up. The last thing he needed was to be mauled before the best part started. The lion was now spread eagle, his rear end facing the zookeeper. A rig gag, the strongest and widest he could find, was wedged in between the beast’s maw. A cock cage was strapped to his tiny barbed dick, stopping the lion from getting hard. The lion’s hole, that was the prize. But first, some lubrication was needed.

He shuffled around to the front of the male and thrust his dick into the lion’s awaiting maw. It was warm, sliva slicking his length up. The rough tongue made tingles shoot up his spine and he managed to reach the lion’s throat. He gagged, the walls of the throat constricting around him, and Patrick groaned in pleasure. His hands gripped the mane and he pulled as he thrusted. More gags were heard, the sound spurring him to go faster. Splutters were heard, spit dribbling out through the gag. Finally, when he was on the brink of climax, he pulled his dick out allowing the lion to breathe once more. 

He gave himself a moment to calm down, pulling himself back from the edge. The night was young and he had much to do.

He shuffled to the back of the lion, getting into position behind him. Patrick lifts the lion’s tail up, exposing the tight ring he couldn’t wait to bury himself in. The warm saliva cooled in the night’s air and he wasted not a moment more. As swiftly as he had fucked the lion’s maw, he entered the lion’s ass.

The walls were velvet, the pressure vice like. Low moans escaped him, growls being pulled from the drugged lion. His hands once again gripped the lion’s mane and he began to thrust.

“I denounce you,” he whispered, thrusts starting slow as he eased the ass open. He repeated this opening line until the walls gave way and he could pick up speed. “You shall lead this pride no more. Your females are mine, your cubs are mine.” He was now picking up the pace, able to bottom out and doing so every time. The great beast shifted, trying to get away from the ordeal, but there was no escape. “You are the lowest of the low, a plaything for my growing cubs and me.” His thrusts grew hasher and his lust rose, his volume steadily increasing. “Never again shall you breed females. Your pathetic cocklet will be locked away forever.” His hands balled into fists, ripping some of the mane out. The male yowled but the protests fell on deaf ears. He was ramping up for his climax. A few more thrusts, a few more thrusts and he’d be there. And, as he hammered away, he did it. He reached his peak and proclaimed; “I denounce you as leader! Your pride is mine!” His cum splashed the insides of the lion, painting him with sticky seed that would linger for quite a while afterward. 

The noise and smell had awoken the pride. Heads popped up, their eyes glowing in the gloom. He panted slightly and withdrew, cum leaking out and dripping onto the rock. He stood up and walked down to meet the pride. The lionesses were on their feet now, encircling him as he approached. 

“Your leader has been toppled,” he told them, pointing to the defeated lion. “I am your new leader,” he gestured to his juice covered cock as proof. A lioness gave it a sniff and then a lick. The others soon joined in, their tongues covering every spot of his shaft, a few stray tongues lavishing his balls. They had accepted him, it seems, but confirmation came when a lioness presented her pussy to him. Tail high in the air and out the way, head down and ass up, showing off the muscle in her back legs. He wasted no time in mounting her, eager to capitalise on his hard earned win.

He mounted all of the females, the thought of them getting pregnant spinning around his head. By the end, all of them were satisfied, cum leaking out of their pussies and they took to cleaning up each other. His gaze wandered to the little cubs, who had woken up due to the activity. He picked one up, a tiny little boy, and carried him over to the tied up male. He encouraged the cub to mount, helping him hump his father’s hole. The cub was a little young to appreciate what was going on but he seemed to enjoy it all the same. Patrick ran a hand down the cub’s back, feeling the fuzzy fur. When the little one was done, he took him back over to be with his litter mates. A female, most likely their mother, was washing one with her tongue. He popped the cub down and nuzzled heads with her. 

He stood back up, the pride’s gaze drawn to him. He titled his head back and started to roar. Roar as best a human could but the lionesses joined in, their voices marking the solidarity of the new pride. They continued on until his vocal cords hurt at which point he decided it was best to sleep for the night. He lay down in the warm huddle of purring lions, satisfaction burning within him.


End file.
